Tokyo Witches
by Mrs. AshleyLynn Snape
Summary: HEY Please review and I've just updated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Nayoko Takeuchi. Although I own Sakura and this version of Sailor Silver Moon.

Notes: Please I'm new at this reviews and ideas are welcome. This is a HP/SM crossover.

Summery: Sakura Tuskino and her sister Usagi along with the senshi and their sisters have to go to Hogwarts. But what surprises and romances are in store for our friends? Find out for yourself because only I know. Set after Galaxia and during Harry's 6th year.

**PRELUDE**

Sisters Sakura and Usagi Tuskino along with Mamoru Chiba, Chibi-usa Tuskino, Ami and Amy Mizuno, Minako and Mina Aino, Rei and Raye Hino, Makoto and Lita Kino, Hotaru and Holly Tomoe, Haruka and Amara Tenoh, Michiru and Michelle Kaioh, and Setsuna and Trista Meioh were cold and wet with the rain that came down in buckets on the sloped path leading to the main doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The group of women(and one man)finally made it up to the main doors and inside the warm dry castle.

An elderly witch greeted the group and took them up the stairs and to the infirmary. The elderly witch named Professor McGonagall, after the group had been warmed up and dried, took them down to the Great Hall.

When the group entered this hall they saw four long tables full of students and another table up front filled with teachers which Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru took a seat at. the others lined up facing the students. McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and started reading names:

"Aino Mina" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Aino Minako" "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

"Chiba Mamoru" "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Hino Raye" "**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Hino Rei" "**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Kaioh Michelle" "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Kino Lita" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Kino Makoto" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Meioh Trista" "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Mizuno Ami" "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Mizuno Amy" "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

"Tenoh Amara" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Tomoe Holly" "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

"Tomoe Hotaru" "**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Tuskino Chibi-usa" "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Tuskino Sakura" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"And last but not least: Tuskino Usagi" "**GRYFFINDOR!**"


	2. Outburst in the Potions Class

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies I only own unfamiliar faces.

NOTES: Sorry, it took a little longer to update than I thought but what do you expect from a Jr. High student? Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

**JayFiclover **There is a reason the sisters have American names(minus Sakura), is because instead of being born in Tokyo like the others there was a mix up and they we're sent to America. So when Chaos attacked those soldiers in America came to Tokyo to help defeat Chaos. They stayed and adopted the surnames they were supposed to have. And I know that in Japan last names go first, and I also just wanted to introduce the characters into the house that they would be in so I wouldn't have to go through it in this chapter.

****

**CHAPTER 1**

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were silent unless you count the hurried footsteps of Usagi Tuskino running through the halls on her way to potions (which she was late for). Usagi Tuskino the girl in question had long blond hair which she kept in two odangos on the top of he head and bright cheery blue eyes.

She tried to sneak into the potions room unnoticed but the ever annoying Draco Malfoy with his cold grey eyes spotted her, "Professor Snape sir, it looks like Ms. Tuskino is late." "I see," Snape said, "Where is her sister?" "Right here sir," Sakura Tuskino said and raised her hand. She had long dark red-brown hair and bright chocolate eyes, with a fiery attitude she was the exact opposite of Usagi, "Right here sir," she said. "20 points from Gryffindor each and detention for you dark haired Tuskino for failing to get your sister to class on time." Snape said with a smirk and that sent Sakura into angry mode, "**YOU CAN'T DO THAT IT'S NOT MY FALUT THE DITZS DOESN'T WANT TO WAKE UP WHEN WE TELL HER TO. YOU SIR ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO TAKE PLEASURE IN SEEING OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER AND FRANKLY I DON'T LIKE THAT. THAT IS UNFAIR TO EVERYBODY THAT YOU TREAT EVERY OTHER HOUSE OTHER THAN YOUR OWN LIKE THEY'RE TRASH!" **She sat back down and folded her arms cross her chest and scowled at him with a look of pure hate. By now Snape was livid nobody had ever dared to shout at him not even his colleges. "**50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION WITH ME UNTILL I SAY OTHERWISE!" **He screamed at the top of his lungs, "**NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"**

They put everything away and let his classroom in a silent rush, "Sakura, what where you thinking?" Harry Potter one of her new best friends asked. "Yhea never tell at Snape for it may just be the last thing you ever do before you have detention the rest of your day's here." said another new friend Hermione Granger. "Well you could have told me that before. Then maybe I wouldn't have yelled at him."

"Well aren't we a bit bitchy today Tuskino?" said Malfoy. "Fuck off Ferret Ass. I'm warning you now don't piss me off or you'll be one unhealthy little Slytherin." Sakura responded. "Believe me Draco her bite is way worse than her bark." the black haired Slytherin Raye said. "I take it you're saying this from experience." Malfoy said. "Yup, take it from someone who has seen her really angry many times before. It's not a pretty sight." Raye said. "See ya later Raye." Sakura said. "See ya." she said and walked off with Malfoy.

Divination was one of Sakura's favorite classes but this Professor Trelawney was down right creepy. She had predicted her death and the death of all her friends in the final battle with there new enemy Crystal, but that was okay as long as they died they kept coming back because of the silver crystal. Still Sakura was a little nervous when she told her the battle was closer than they first anticipated. A few youma here and there was ok but the final battle with an enemy this soon; she got sick just thinking about it.

'Finally time for lunch' Sakura thought as she, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor's went to lunch. "Hey, Sakura, how come you looked a little pale when Trelawney spoke to you?" Ron was brave enough to ask. "I'll explain later, although I'll be breaking a senshi's code of silence." Sakura responded. "Oh, Okay."

Sakura sat between Makoto and Amara, "So," Makoto Kino a 7th year began, "Rumor has it you yelled your lungs out at Professor Snape today. Is it true?" the green eyed brunette asked her friend. Lita, a 6th year and Makoto's teal-green eyed sister with the same color hair and style, who was sitting across from Makoto answered, "Sure is sis, Usagi was late for potions and Snape gave Sakura detention for it but Sakura would not have it, yelled at Snape and lost more points and landed herself detention with the greasy bastard until he said otherwise."

"Well I think I'm already flunking transfiguration and McGonagall doesn't like Me." said Makoto. "I think I'm doing fairly well Haruka-onesan is a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Care of Magical Creatures is not that bad as long as you stay on Hagrid's good side, but that's easy with being in Gryffindor." Amara said she was 5 years younger than her sister and in 7th year her eyes were the same, and her hair was a lighter blond than Haruka's but went just past her shoulders and was a bit wavy.

After all afternoon cases were over all the transfer students along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger met in the room of requirement: it now looked like Rei and Raye's house. "Ok, lets get down to business" Usagi said and rubbed her hands together, "Ami-chan, would you like to start with the explanation of the Silver Millennium?" "Of course." Ami said. She was a petit girl with blue hair and cerulean eyes. "One thousand years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon; there were also kingdoms on the other planets as well." Minako took over then, she was a cheery-looking girl with long blond hair that she kept a red bow in, she also had bright blue eyes, "The Moon Queen was called Serenity she had two daughters, the oldest she named after herself: Serenity" she pointed a finger at Usagi, "The other daughter was born a year after Serenity, and she named her after her grandmother: Sakura" Minako pointed a finger a Sakura. Usagi took over then, "As the two princesses grew older they began to fall in love with a prince and a lord from Earth, Serenity fell for the Prince Endymion" she paused and looked at Mamoru with loving eyes. "I take it from the way she's looking at you Mamoru, that you're Prince Endymion." Hermione said. Mamoru only nodded his response and Usagi continued, "Sakura fell in love with the lord of England. Don't ask who he is because we don't know." Holly took over, she had dark, but not too dark, purple hair and the same eye's and her sister Hotaru who were both in 6th year, "Then one day the Queen held a ball unfortunately the evil Queen Beryl decided to attack on that day. The first to fall was Sakura and her lover, the youma were too strong even for them. Then the sisters from Jupiter fell, then the Mercury sisters, then the Mars sisters, then the Venus sisters. Then us outers started to loose, first went down the eldest from Uranus and Neptune together then the youngest from Pluto then the youngest from Neptune then the youngest from Uranus then me and my sister, the eldest from Pluto, being the time guardian, was left. Serenity and Endymion had already been killed by Beryl by the time the Venus sisters went down. The Moon Queen took the Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand and gathered all the dead souls of the princesses, prince, and lord, and then she used half the Crystal's power to lock Beryl away. Then she used what was left of the Crystal's power to send us all plus her cat advisers, Luna and Artimus, to the future, after that she died." Usagi said, "She was the last to fall then." Then Sakura added, "But she died to save her kingdom."

Then they explained all of their adventures. While Usagi had to describe many of the final battles for her senshi and Sakura had to describe some final battles from their enemy's in America. "And so," Setsuna Meioh, the new History of Magic teacher with garnet eyes and dark green hair spoke, "Now we have this new enemy named Crystal trying to destroy us." "Wow," said an amazed Ron, "You survived that many battles they sound really intense." "We have been under a lot of pressure before but this new enemy will take all of us to defeat. She's much stronger than Chaos ever was. And Chaos was really strong," Usagi said. "But you defeated Chaos by yourself with your belief that fighting only causes pain and to never give up no mater how bad thing are, right" Hermione asked and Usagi nodded. "Well then if you just hold on to that belief then there's nothing that you won't be able to do." continued Hermione. "You know Usagi Hermione's got a point," Chibi-usa said. she had red eyes and strawberry pink hair that was kept like Usagi's only the odangos were pointy.

Michiru, the new Arithmacy teacher spoke up, "It's late you all need to get back to your dorms, we'll talk more after class tomorrow." "Aw, Michiru-onesan, do we have to?" asked her sister Michelle. Michelle looked like her sister with a few small differences: her hair was slightly longer and was a bright forest green in color.

Everybody said their good nights to those in separate houses and when they each got to their dorms they said good night to each other.

Well that's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it Press that button and review Please (gives puppy dog pout)


	3. Sakura's first DetentionEnough Said

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I only own unfamiliar faces.

**Firenze**: Like I told Jay FicLover, There was a mix up with the sisters and instead of being reborn in Tokyo they were reborn in America. Where they found out their pasts and when Sailor Time (Trista Meioh) told them their sisters needed help in Tokyo they went there and helped defeat Chaos. Then six months after Chaos was defeated they got a letter from Dumbledore that they needed help with Voldemort, unfortunately they had a new enemy called Crystal which is the evil power of the Imperial Silver Crystal. Now about reviling their senshi secret, if you had paid attention to the paragraphs about Divination you would recall that Trelawney had mentioned their enemy Crystal and Ron asked about it.

**Heroine of The Valley**: The ages of the sisters are as follows: Chibi-usa, Holly and Hotaru are 15, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Amara, Michelle, Mamoru, Mina and Trista are 17, Usagi, Sakura, Amy, Raye, and Lita, are 16, Michiru and Haruka are 22, and Setsuna is (in Earth Standards) 36. Firenze had the same question which I answered.

**LeoGirl45**: I don't know exactly but I do know it's a Usagi/Mamoru, Raye/Draco, and Haruka/Michiru. I'm thinking Hotaru/Harry or Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Ron I still don't know tell me what you think. Nevertheless, I have special plans for Usagi's sister. Which you'll find out later on. (Grins and cackles wickedly)

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day went by in a blur for our girls and soon enough it was 7:50, ten minuets until Sakura's first of many detentions with Snape.

Sakura put down the book she was reading, Hogwarts, A History, which Hermione had let her borrow. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and to the dungeons. She knocked on the door, "Enter" she heard Snape say through the door, she pushed the door open and walked inside. "I'm here for my detention sir." Sakura said without the fear that was usually present with anybody who got Snape's detention. "Oh, well construct for me a two foot essay explaining to me at least one time where your sister has been on time for a class. Begin now; you won't leave this room until it is done and I find it satisfactory."

Sakura could only think of one time when her sister had been on time for a class and she could not explain it without Snape discovering their secret. If only she could think of another time, any one time.

**Flashback**

We had already settled in with our sister's families and I had woke up a half an hour earlier than the time my alarm was going to go off so I stayed up. That's when I seen a girl in a muggle school uniform being attacked in front of the house. I transformed into Sailor Silver Moon. Usagi heard the scream of the girl that was attacked and woke up. She bolted out of bed and ran outside transforming along the way. Unfortunately our family had heard the scream and was outside on the front steps well after Sailor Moon had reached the fight. "MOON TAIRA MAGIC!" I called, trying to get the creature wounded enough to defeat. The creature was slammed back into a tree. "Mama, look its Sailor Moon and her sister Sailor Silver Moon battling a monster on our front lawn, man if only Usagi and Sakura could see this." While Sailor Moon and I looked over the girl to see it there were any injuries the monster headed strait for Shingo, Mama, and Papa, they screamed Usagi saw this and yelled, "OKAASAN, OTOSAN, OTOTO, GET INSIDE!" not thinking of how she addressed them they ran inside. I attacked again "MOON SEPTRE ELIMINATION!" the monster was weakened and we attacked together, "SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" and the monster was obliterated. "Wow that was close Sailor Moon." I said. "Sure was Sailor Silver Moon, our family was almost food for that Nega-creep." Sailor Moon responded.

After we were sure our family was not looking, we detransformed and went to our rooms. "Usa-chan it's almost time to go we better get going." I said to Usagi. "Coming

Saku-chan" she called. We left the house with our lunches Ikiko-okaasan made for us and we left for Jubann Kotogakku.

**End Flashback**

Sakura looked down at her paper to start writing and found that she already wrote it. 'Oh well no use wasting parchment better get this to him.' Sakura rolled up the parchment and walked up to Snape's desk, "Here you are sir, the whole two feet." She smiled at him the whole time hoping that he would dismiss her and read the parchment later. But he didn't. "Sit down Miss Tuskino while I read this and if I find it satisfactory then you may go." He said. 'Oh, no' she thought 'when he's done reading that there will be tons of questions and well the beans have been spilled.'

"Interesting work of fiction Miss Tuskino, you have quite an impressive imagination." Snape said "Tell me is there any truth at all behind this work of fiction?" "Yes sir, the whole thing is entirely true, I give you my word. You may even use veritasirum on me sir"

"Very well, drink this." He said and handed Sakura a small vial of veritasirum. She drank how much he told her to and sat down.

"The words of this parchment, are they true?"

"Yes sir"

"Is you're sister really Sailor Moon or Sailor Silver Moon?"

"Usagi is Sailor Moon and I am Sailor Silver Moon"

"Are you're friends like you too?"

"Yes. Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury. Amy Mizuno is Sailor Ice. Minako Aino is Sailor Venus. Mina Aino is Sailor Love. Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Kamen. Chibi-usa Tuskino is Sailor Chibi Moon. Rei Hino is Sailor Mars. Raye Hino is Sailor Fire. Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter. Lita Kino is Sailor Thunder. Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn. Holly Tomoe is Sailor Death. Haruka Tenoh is Sailor Uranus. Amara Tenoh is Sailor Wind. Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune. Michelle Kaioh is Sailor Water. Setsuna Meioh is Sailor Pluto. And Trista Meioh is Sailor Time."

"Interesting, well Miss Tuskino this has been enlightening. Has the potion worn off yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have anything to say about the information that is on this parchment and what you have said?"

"Yes sir."

"What is it?"

"Do not, and I repeat **_DO NOT_** speak this information to anyone. The only people who know who we are, are the Sailor Senshi of course, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and now you sir. If the information of your identities is found out by You-Know-Who he could use it against us to create our destruction. So whatever you do Professor, do not tell a single living soul. Promise me that sir."

"I promise you're secret is safe with me, I'll carry it to my deathbed and beyond."

"Thank-you sir we, the Sailor Senshi, will appreciate it."

"You are dismissed, good night Miss Tuskino."

"Good night Professor Snape." Sakura said.

"Miss Tuskino, be here the same time tomorrow for the next detention."

"Yes, sir." she said and left.

"How'd you're detention go Sakura?" Hermione asked as Sakura. "It was tolerable." Sakura answered. "I hope he didn't make you clean cauldrons." Ron said. "What'd he make you do?" Harry said, not looking up form his astronomy homework which he was doing wrong. "He made me write a two foot explanation about one day when Usagi was actually on time for class. Um, Harry you're astronomy homework is not right, would ya like some help?" Sakura said. "Sure Sakura that'd be great." Harry said.

"Now Harry, Ares was the Greek god of war not Aphrodite; Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love. And Hermes was the god of speed not Triton; Triton was the god of the sea." "Oh" "Hermes is the Greek equivalent to the Roman god Mercury not Ares; Ares' equivalent is Mars." "Oh, okay." "And Jupiter is the guardian planet of Sagittarius not Mercury who is the guardian planet of Virgo. The Moon is the guardian of Cancer not Mars who guards Aries. Is that all the astronomy homework you have? Ron do you need help with yours?" "That's all my homework Sakura." Harry said. "Naw, Ami helped me with mine in the library earlier." Ron said. "Okay, well it's 9:00 so good night." Sakura said.

"Hey Saku-chan how was detention?" Usagi asked when she got to the dorms they were the only ones there so she locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room to block this conversation. "Well Usa-chan, he made me write a two foot essay about one time when you actually made it to class on time." Sakura said. "Which time did you choose?" Usagi asked with a worried look. "The one where we had to transform a half hour before school because Naru was attacked in front of the house on her way to school, the same one where our family was almost Nega-food." Sakura said nervously. "**THAT ONE**?" Usagi shrieked. "**WELL IT WAS THE ONLY ONE I COULD THINK OF**!" Sakura shrieked. "**JUST DON'T LET ANY OTHER PERSON KNOW 'CAUSE IF ANYONEELSE FINDS OUT THEN**...then...just don't let it happen Sakura!" Usagi said. "It won't and you know that." said Sakura while cradling Usagi in her arms in a sisterly fashion.

Sakura let down the charms and started out the doors. "Hey, Usa-chan, I'm goin' to the kitchens, wanna come with me?" Sakura asked. Usagi's eyes got bright with delight at the mention of the word food. "You know I do girl, let's go! I'm starved!" she said. "Typical." was all Sakura said.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Sakura?" Usagi asked. "Of course I do. Harry and Ron showed me where the kitchen is during break." Sakura responded.

They were almost to the portrait of the fruit bowl when they heard a voice, "Ladies, what a nice evening for a stroll. One of you just got out of detention and the other wants a snack." "What the hell do ya want Malfoy? Usagi asked. "You, Usagi." he said. Sakura stepped in front of Usagi. "Back off she's been taken by Mamoru Chiba." Sakura said defensively. "Oh, well I was only joking." Malfoy said. "**DRACO MALFOY!**" a new voice shouted in the hallway, "**What the hell are you doing**?" "Uh, nothing Raye just passing by and complementing Usagi's hairstyle." he said all too sweetly. "Yhea whatever lets go." she said. "Coming." he said.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore; all I want is my Mamo-chan." Usagi said. "Wow, Usagi Tuskino actually wants something other than food. I need to put this on my calendar." Sakura teased. "Yamete." Usagi said. "Ok, Amy is still in the library so I think we can get her to give us the password and get you to Mamoru." Sakura said.

"Hey Ames?" Usagi said, "Can I have Ravenclaw's password I need to see Mamo-chan?" "Havenworth. Havenworth is the password, just don't get caught." she said. "Oh Ames you worry as mush as your sister. As long as we've got the Luna-pen we can't get caught." Sakura said. "That's what I'm afraid of." Amy said under her breath.

In and empty broom closet they used the Luna-pen. They gave the password and were in. Mamoru wassitting in a chair by the fire when they came in. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi said. "Oh, Usako. Sakura." Mamoru said. "I'll leave you two alone now." Sakura said and went down to the kitchens.

Next Tokyo Witches; **Sakura's Second Detention and New Senshi Appear!**

Notes: Sorry it took so long. My internet was down and I had no way to get this posted. I promise there will be more chapters soon after this one. Hoped ya liked the little astronomy lesson. Bye-Bye!

**Kotogakku:** High School

**Yamete:** Stop it!

**Okaasan:** Mother

**Otosan:** Father

**Ototo:** Younger Brother


End file.
